花咲菫
Hanasaki Sumire (花咲菫) is an overall original character by Usagi. Sumire is a 65 year old woman but looks like a 12 year old because of an accident that occured. She once again regained her memories once again and now works at Fortune Anchor as a Prism Star and in charge of the building design. Profiles PriPara: Dress Up Sonata Sumire is a young looking, 65 year old girl who has a passion for comedy and loves nature. Though she is the sole señor citizen of the group, she will do anything to blend in with the latest. You will always remember that big smile on her face and maybe her corny jokes but one thing is she is one of a kind grandmother for you. Her charm type is pop while she uses the brand Fortune Party. Prism Starlights Season 1 Meet this 65 year old but younger looking girl who is ready with all her jokes and stand up comedy. Sumire is not your ordinary grandmother but is also a friend ready to understand you and help you with your big problems with a dose of laughter. Everyone laughs at her jokes, especially Private 2nd Class Taruru, her best friend who is always right by her side. Her brand is Lolita and her Pair Friend is Raimu. Her theme color is lime green. Prism Starlights Season 2 Notable Quotes Prism Starlights :''I saw your potential and I can't let that go to waste :-Sumire after seing Rainbow7's Prism Show :If you promise to protect me then I'll promise to help you out :-Sumire to Taruru :I'm a veteran comedian so please, laugh till you can't :-Sumire in a comedy competition :Oh, candy guns are as safe as real ones :-Symire telling Momoka during the Prism Police practice Appearance Sumire takes the appearance of a 12 year old girl with dark purple hair tied into two pigtails and has beautiful turquoise eyes. Casual Outfits Spring And Summer (S1) *w:c Retro Sweet Coord (PriPara) latest-8.jpeg|Retro Sweet One Piece Latest-9.jpeg|Color Combination Loafers Autumn And Winter (S1) Personality Sumire is a comical 65 year old woman who takes the appearance of a 12 year old girl who refers herself as a clown. Even though most of her jokes are found corny and old, she will do her best to update those and discover more amusing events. Relationships *'Hinata Fuyuki' - when she first saw Fuyuki, she saw his potential to become a Prism Star during their accident audition because of a blue box. She usually compares him with Prism Queen, Harune Aira. *'Taruru' - her bonded alien. Both get along pretty well and also have a lot in common. They also understand each other more than the rest and is also ready to give each other a helping hand, giving them an established friendship. *'Otoshiro Demo' - Demo obviously has a crush on Sumire but it is oblivious to her. She met him after a PriPara live and knew more about his alien species, and just like Fuyuki, her goal after meeting him is to help him save Kadinaru. *'Shiratama Mikan' - her closest PriPara friend. They're involve in the units, Twilights*, Moonrising Flowers and Pixel. *'Klara Bokerdole' - both view each other as rivals and have par rwlationship with her as both think of each other as annoying. *'Akane Urawa' - her childhood friend who is a lot of years younger than her. History In PriPara: Dress Up Sonata In Prism Starlights Season 1 Seeing A Potential While watching the performance of Rainbow7, she saw a potential in them to be a Prism Star though they did not move to the audition. She decides to give them a second chance to do an audition which they did pass. Kadinaru Involvement Songs *Blooming Blooming from Aikatsu Voice Actresses *Kanae Itou (Japanese; original) *Tara Strong (English) Gallery *Hanasaki Sumire/Gallery Etymology Trivia *Her name in PriPara was actually written in hiragana though her official OC profile keeps her first name in kanji. *She is the oldest of Usagi's OCs so far. *Her birthday falls on November 1, 1950. *Hee blood type is O *Her favorite foods include cassava cake and takoyaki. *She can pronounce "Ls" easily but doesn't know how to speak in English. Links Category:November Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Overall OCs Category:PriPara OCs Category:Keroro Gunsou OCs Category:Fortune Anchor Category:Lolita Prism Stars Category:Pop Prism Idols Category:Fortune Party Users Category:Female Category:Adult